


"I'm doing this for you."

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Double Entendre, Drabble, Fictober 2019, Land Rover, carry on cormoran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange





	"I'm doing this for you."

“Harder…harder…don’t stop Cormoran, I’m nearly there!”  
  
From the back of the Land Rover, Strike’s eye caught Robin’s in the rear-view mirror, his expression somewhere between a smirk and exasperation.  
  
“I’m doing this for you,” he moaned. “We’d be better off sticking the hazards on and retiring to a greasy spoon to wait for the breakdown service.”

“I am not leaving her stuck halfway out into the road,” Robin protested.  
  
Strike, who was nearly as fond of the old car as his partner was, sighed, braced himself on his good leg and gave her another shove towards the layby.


End file.
